Shadamy Love the way u lie
by Dorythefishlover
Summary: Shadow lied amy left and went to Sonic but Shadow wants her back what we'll happen? Will he get her?
1. the lie

**hey guys ok well I'm going to get help with sonic high school but here is a shadamy one or is it sonamy find out **

**Please note I'm from Japan so I can't speak that we'll and my spelling to so please note that I moved here a year ago please note that thank u and hope u like it. **

** Oh and Shadow is 19 Amy is 16 Sonic is 19 Tails is 17 as well as Cream Rouge and blaze are 17 and the others u will find out.**

* * *

**Amy's pov**

"ok me and shadow have been dating for like a year now and something tells me we will never break up." I wrote that and that day I found something I didn't want to.

NORMAL POV

Amy went downstairs to see shadow sitting on the floor watching Tv (Pound Puppies) and then he saw amy.

"Oh hey rose where r u going?" Shadow said looking at what she was wearing.

A black belly t and a short miniskirt that was red she also had on ankle boots with 3inch heels her hair long down to her tail.

"Oh my going out with the girls so um see u later shady!" Amy said about to walk out the door.

"What no get back here I don't what u to go out today!" Shadow said grading her waist.

"Ugh I'm going out shadow u can't stop me now let me go or do I have to hit u with my hammer now let me go." Amy said trying to get away from him.

Shadow had done the worst. He slapped her across the face. Amy looked at him crying and holding her cheek. "Now go up stairs and change and tell ur friends that u can't go out today." Shadow said pushing her to the stairs. Amy went upstairs and called Cream.

"Hello?" Cream said

"Hey Cream...um can u and the girls meet me at the park in 5mins?" Amy said still crying.

"Sure we'll be right there see u soon." Cream said hanging up.

Amy hung up and climbed out the window and ran all the way to the park.

When she got there all the girls were sitting down and saw and waved at her. When she got over there Rogue looked at her face.

"What happened hun?" Rogue said looking at her

"Shadow...Sh...Shadow hit me his has been hitting me since the middle of our.."Amy fell to the ground and started crying Blaze picked her up.

"Come on we should get all cleaned up and we can go out to the club." Blaze said picking her up.

When they get to Blaze`s house they opened the door and Silver,Sonic,and Knuckles and Tails were sitting there playing Ps3. They all looked at Amy and the girls.

"Hey good she's here now we can leave let's go." Knuckles said getting up.

"We can't Shadow hit Amy so we came here to clean her up and then we can go." Creams yelled at Knuckles.

"Can I use ur phone Blaze I need to call someone?" Amy said still crying a little.

Blaze gave her phone and Amy typed in Shadow`s number.

Hello... who's this?" Shadow said

"It's Amy and so u know we are thou Fuck u I don't ever want to see u again!" Amy said hanging up the phone. "Thanks BLAZE come on let's go get ready."

All the girls go up stairs.

When they came down Rogue was wearing I tight red dress with high heels Blaze was wearing a white jeans and a purple shirt and a Jean jacket Cream was wearing a dress that was white and had one red tenashoes Amy was wearing a red belly t and a short mini skirt that was black and a red rose imprinted on the side and ankle boots with 3inch heels.

"Good let's go...Oh and Amy we are walking do u want to ride on my back." Sonic asked looking at her.

"No I'm fine but thanks for any way." AMY said walking outside

When they get to the club

"Ids please" said a bulldog

Rogue looked at him and hands him all there fake ids.

"Thank u little lady go on in" takes down the red rope

They all go in an dBm sit down at a table and some guy keeps looking at Amy."Ugh that guy keeps looking at me I want him to stop." Amy said looking over at him and then at Rouge." Well mAybe he likes u go over there and see." Rogue said with a smile on her face. "Rogue he is like 21 I'm 16 not going to happen." Amy said looking at her friend mad. They all get up and go to dance all but Amy and Sonic.

"Hey Ames how u been I haven't seen u in weeks not even in school and shadow keeps u all to himself." Sonic said looking at her with is dumb stupid sexy smile. "Good I've got so much done over the weeks but ever since shadow been hitting me he didn't want me to hang out with u guys he was sraced that I would tell." AMY said with tears in her eyes. Sonic took her hand and helped her up and took her to the dance floor.

"Ok I'm not the best dancer but if I see my friends cry I have to cheer them don't I?" Sonic said dancing to What Does The Fox Say. Amy was lhao(laughing her ass off) and dancing with him. What they didn't know is that someone was watching them and was mad out of his mind.

When the song was over some one went up on stage and took the Mic. Everyone saw who it was no one other then Sally Acron. "Ok guys I know u all want to hear me sing" she said. "Get off the stage u hoe bag." Someone yelled everyone looked at who tilt was and it was Shadow. "If any one should sing it should be Amy Rose." He said looking at her with madness in his eyes. "Sonic I want to go home please take me home." Amy said pulling on his arm. "Amy it will be fine I won't let any thing happen u." Sonic said looking at her. Sally jumped off the stage and grad Amy's arm and pulled her on stage.

"I really don't want to do this." Amy said to Sally. "Look I don't care my dad runs the club and all he sees is doller signs do it for me Amy." Sally said pushing her on stage. "I don't even know what to sing Sally." Amy said. "Don't worry I have that covered go go." Sally said pushing her more. Music starts to play and Amy goes up to mic and started to sing.

**I can't see u any more ur in and shut the door didn't know what I do **

**I and I just won't let u bring me down u can see what I know **

**Tell me why our roads keep leading. Leading u right back to me **

**Lair lair don't cry on my shoulder u play with fire and that's not what u told her **

**Oooohhhhhh **

**Loves is disened to hate will there be another storm**

**Lair lair don't cry on my shoulder u play with fire and that's not what u told her**

**Oooohhhhhh**

**Lair lair don't cry on my shoulder u play with fire and that's not what u told her I thought u were someone oooohhhh**

Amy gets off stage and walks over to the table and sits down and Sonic and Everyone else walks over to her.

"Wow hun that is some voice!" Rogue said sitting next to her. "I hate Shadow the only time I sing is when I'm in the shower I don't like to sing in front of people." Amy said about to leave but Shadow walks over.

"Well well well Rose what a voice why u hanging with Faker any way." Shadow said with a evil grin. "Shadow come with me we have to talk about us and where it's going from here on out." Amy said grading his hand and pulling him out of the club. Sonic and the others didn't like so the followed them.

"Shadow tell me it's not true." Amy said looking at him. "What is there to tell huh u know everything about me." Shadow said looking at her a little pissed. "Then who is Ruby?" Amy said looking at him. Shadow looked at her with a blank face and then said "I...I umm she is a friend." Amy looked at him anD pushed him away but he grad her arm and pulled her to him. "Let me go... Shadow let me go...u lied to me...u cheated on me leave me alone and don't touch me." Amy said pulling away. Shadow grad her arm again and pulled her to his car.

Sonic was watching this and run over to them. "Let her go Shadow." Sonic said grading her waist. "No she is my girlfriend I can do what ever I want." Shadow said. "Let Amy chose." Sonic said.

They both got in a fight and punched each other. Blood over their clothes and ground.

"Give up faker or do u want to keep going?" Shadow said pushing Sonic over to Amy. "Sonic! Please please let it go I...I just let it go." Amy said and hugged him. Shadow grad her by the collar. "Let her go she left u lied deal with it Shadow." Sonic said. "I know I'm a liar but If she ever trys to leave again I'll tie her to the bed and set this house on fire!" Shadow said. Amy couldn't take any more she smacked him and ran away. Not even looking back.

THE NEXT DAY

Sonic and Tails were eating at the table when there was a knock at the door. "Sure Tails I'll get it." Sonic said getting up he walked over to the door. When he opened the door he saw a Bulldog and a hedgehog with him a pink hedgehog. "Can I help u officer?" Sonic said. "Yes this girl says she leaves here I wanted to make sure she did she is a fast runner running from me." Said the Bulldog. Sonic thought up a plan in a few secs. "Oh her yea she is my Girlfriend I lost her last nite at the club... now come on in Amy she must have forgot to take her medicine today as well." Sonic said with a bid grin on his face. "What let go of me Sonic let go." Amy started screaming till Sonic closed the door. "Ok u can stop now Amy." "I hate u right now." "I can deal with that." He took her the dining room and sat her down next to Tails. They all ate not saying a word till Amy said "Can I use ur shower I really need it." "Sure Sonic can show u were it is." Tails said not looking up from his paper.

AMY POV

I got in the shower and turned on the hot water. I started to wash my hair and body I stayed in the shower for so time. I never really got to take long showers. Shadow always had something for me to do. I got out and put on my old clothes and shoes and threw my hair up in a ponytail anD walked out and in the living room.

Thanks guys but I have to go." I said before I could leave Sonic jumped up and grad MY hand and pulled me outside.

* * *

**Ok I hoped u guys like plz tell me what u think and there is voting should it be Shadamy or Sonamy u guys get to pick **

**Lol hope u like it rewive and stud Pm it vote and what u think should happen next **

**Based of the song "Love The Way u Lie" by Rainna (sorry about the name) **

**Ok see u later.**


	2. The date

**Hey guys watss up **

**Ok sorry for the long wait I have been packing for Japan me and my family r going for Christmas**

**Well hear it is oh and my be lemon in this one ok here we go...**

* * *

WERE OFF WE LEFT OFF

Sonic grad Amy's hand and pulled her out of the house. "Sonic I have to go." Amy said. Sonic looked at her and gave her a hug. "I'll pick u up later ok?" Sonic said still hugging her. He lets go and goes back in his house. Amy walks home and unlocked the door she locked the door and went upstairs to her room and fell on her bed and fell asleep.

When she got up it was 4:30pm. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hey Ames...umm I'm going to come pick u up at 9:00." Sonic said

"Ok I guess see u later." Amy said and hung up.

Amy got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took off her clothes and got a shower. When she got out she wrapped a towel around herself and went back to her bedroom.

She put on her underwear and bra and put on a blue skirt and a black belly-t and a leather jacket she kept her quills down and went down stairs. She sat down and put on blue and black high tops. Then there was a knock at the door. She looked at her clock. 8:30 he must be really want to go.

Amy goes to the door and opens it. To see Sally. "Oh hi Sally I thought u were Sonic." Y said letting her in. "Oh no I wanted to know if u wanted to go to the mall on Friday?" Sally said looking around. "Umm...Sure I guess Sally is it ok if Cream comes with us?" Amy said. "Umm...Sure we'll see u later then." And with that Sally left. A few mins later There was a knock at the door and Amy open the door. "Hey Sonic so were r we going?" Amy said locking her door."Oh that I can't tell u so umm... come on this way."

When they get to were ever Sonic took her (a park) and sat down on the ground. "Amy...Umm if u dont mind me asking why did Shadow hit u?" Sonic said. "His job he got into drug dealing and one day he got really mad don't know why but he took it out on me." Amy said looking a way from him. "Oh...Amy why did u stay with him?" Sonic asked grading her hand. "I have to go Sonic...sorry I just have to go." Amy said. She got up and ran away from him. Sonic went home thinking to himself.

WHEN AMY GOT HOME

"Where were u Angel Lee Rose?" A brown hedgehog said to her. "None of ur Fucking business were I've been." Amy said as she started to walk up the stairs. "Oh he'll no get back here you little whore!" The Brown hedgehog said. "Listen Mike shut the fuck up and leave me alone." Amy yelled and tried to run away from him. But grad her arm pulled her into his room.

* * *

PLEASE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS PART DO NOT READ IT.

THIS HAS RAPE IN IT.

* * *

Mike threw her on her bed and got on top of her. "Now u really pissed me off I think u need a lesson to teach who the boss is!" Mike yelled at her. "Mike stop...I'm sorry stop get away from me." Amy screamed for him to stop but he wouldn't. He was rubbing her belly. He took off her shirt and kissed her roughly. "Plz...stop...Mike...Plz?" Amy was crying now as he ripped off her skirt. "To make sure u don't get away!" Mike said as he handcuffed her to the bed. "Plz...stop...this...Mike...don't...Do...it!" Amy said still crying. Mike kissed her and got out his manhood and roughly pushed it inside of Amy. Amy sat up and yelped. But he pushed her back down and went on. Amy tried to push him off but ever time she did he slapped her and kept going. After a while she stopped and just closed her eyes and hoped it would be over soon.

AFTER AN HOUR.

Mike fell asleep and Amy justed laid there in a ball still handcuffed to the bed. She felt so dirty inside. She cryed herself to sleep and hoped things would get better for her.

The next day

Amy woke up in her room. She got up and hopped in the shower when she got out she went to her room. She got dressed in to her black short-shorts and a red belly-t and blood red high tops she put her in a side braid. She grad her IPhon5s and went down stairs.

"Young lady where do u think ur going?" Mike asked. "Out with friends. Mike ok see u later." Amy said looking at him. "Fine but be home by 1030 or else young lady.

Amy walks out the door. And runs to Tails.

* * *

**So it so short but like I said I'm packing and I didn't get any ideas for some time.**

**Hope u like **

**R&R **

**Oh and I still need to know if you guys want it to be **

**1. Shadamy**

**3. Silvamy. Tell me in the Review plz tell me.**

**Peace out peeps...**


End file.
